


Fading Stars

by thescorpiondoctor



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Comfort, Cuteness and fluff, Drift is a good friend, Emotional Support, Fluff and Slight Angst, Friendship, Innocent Fluff, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Rodimus is having doubts about being captain, Rodimus is very sleepy, short mini fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21602497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thescorpiondoctor/pseuds/thescorpiondoctor
Summary: After the less than successful launch of the Lost Light and the sparkeater incident, a very tired Rodimus goes to Drift for emotional support.
Relationships: Drift | Deadlock/Rodimus
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	Fading Stars

Drift glanced up at the door to his habsuite, setting down the datapad he was scrolling through and narrowing his optics. His plating bristled at the sound of someone knocking. He’d had a feeling that someone was standing outside his door, and he was just waiting for them to knock. The sound came again, and he instinctively touched the hilt of his sword as he pulled himself to his pedes. 

“Who’s there?” He asked, walking up to the door and listening for a reply. 

“It’s Rodimus… I know you’re probably busy, but do you have a moment to talk?” the voice outside stated. Drift paused a moment, before he punched in the code to the door and it slid open, revealing none other than the captain of the Lost Light. His posture was somewhat slumped, his optics a bit dimmed and Drift could have been imagining it, but Rodimus’ color looked a bit duller than usual. He looked a lot less confident than he had only a couple orns before when he had been giving his speech about his noble quest to find the Knights of Cybertron and recover what had been lost of Cybertronian heritage during the war. A fake smile was spread thinly across the captain’s face, but Drift could tell that he was tired and weary. 

“Come in.” Drift stated, ushering him into the room and glancing around the corner before looking back at Rodimus. 

Rodimus graciously stepped into the room, making a beeline for Drift’s berth and flopping facedown as the door closed behind him. 

Drift sighed and walked over to the berth, sitting down next to his friend and setting a gentle hand on his shoulder. “What’s wrong?” he asked, tilting his helm to get a better view of Rodimus’ face. 

“We’ve been on this ship for what, five orns? And everything that could have possibly gone wrong has gone wrong. I thought that this voyage would be safe. The war’s over. There shouldn’t be any more casualties. And yet-...” Rodimus replied, a small groan escaping his vocalizer. 

Drift nodded in understanding, gently rubbing Rodimus between the shoulders and giving him a solemn look. “I figured that’s what it was. Your aura seemed a bit clouded after the launch and the sparkeater incident. Do you wish to...sit up and talk about it?” 

Rodimus groaned and nodded, slowly pulling himself into a sitting position and then flopping himself against Drift’s frame, resting his helm on Drift’s shoulder. 

Drift paused a moment, his frame tensing before he relaxed, wrapping an arm around the captain’s shoulders and pulling him closer. “Better?” he asked somewhat awkwardly, uncertain of what to make of Rodimus’ affections. 

“Mhmm.” Rodimus nodded, scooting even closer and offlining his optics. 

“You seem tired… when was the last time you recharged?” Drift asked. 

“Not since before the launch.” Rodimus tiredly answered, nuzzling his helm against Drift’s plating. 

Drift nodded in understanding, a worried sigh escaping his vents. “You should sleep more. As captain of this ship, you should be taking your personal health into account. It isn’t good for the morale of the crew.” 

“Who cares about morale? I’ve already failed as a captain, and the journey’s barely started. What made me think I could do this? All of those bots are counting on me… counting on me for answers and safety and security and closure. I suppose it’s just my luck that things played out like they did. Tell me, did you get any premonitions that this trip would be doomed from the start, or did Primus decide to give you the silent treatment?” Rodimus said, a slight growl in his tones. 

“What do you mean you’ve failed? You’ve hardly been given much of a chance to succeed, and the journey is only beginning. Yes, we had a rough start and it saddens me that certain individuals did not survive the launch, but I have faith that things will get better if we press on and keep going. Your feelings are valid. I know it’s hard to be in the position you’re in when things go wrong.” Drift replied. 

A long sigh escaped the captain’s vents before he fell silent for a moment.

“It looks like you might want to recharge before going out to face them again. Am I right?” Drift asked. 

“Mmmmmmaybe.” Rodimus slurred, already partially falling into a state of recharge. 

Drift chuckled softly. “You should sleep. I can tell you need it. Things will be better tomorrow.”

Rodimus nodded, his frame slumping against Drift’s side. 

“Would you like to lay down? Might be more comfortable.” Drift commented. 

Rodimus nodded again, and Drift let out a light chuckle. He slowly maneuvered himself to lay down on the berth with Rodimus against his frame, shifting himself into a more comfortable position and looping his arm behind Rodimus’ helm. Rodimus pulled himself up onto the berth and curled up next to Drift, wrapping an arm around his frame with a small purr of his engine. Drift smiled, lifting up his data pad and picking up where he left off, listening to the soft sound of Rodimus’ ventilation and enjoying the heat of the smaller mech’s frame pressed up against his. 

“You’re warm.” Drift commented, setting down his data pad and shifting himself so that he was tilting more towards Rodimus. 

“Mhmmm.” Rodimus purred, a small smile spreading across his face. 

Drift felt a purr rising in his own engine. Even though it had been unexpected, it felt nice to have Rodimus pressed up against his frame. He was completely comfortable and content, and by the thrumm of Rodimus’ engine and the soft waves of calm radiating from Rodimus’ EM field, it seemed like he felt the same way. He had never guessed that he would have spent his evening cuddling with the captain, but the more he thought about it, the more he realized that there was nothing else he wanted than to enjoy the moment with their frames intertwined, safe, warm, and content.


End file.
